


Pieces of the Sky

by CreativeSpace999



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Imagery, Poetry, Stars, Sunsets, skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSpace999/pseuds/CreativeSpace999
Kudos: 2





	Pieces of the Sky

When did you last see the sky?  
Not when you were last outside   
With a destination and a reason in mind,  
But when did you last stop in time  
Simply and only to see the sky?

Was it blue?  
Was it bright?   
Were the clouds dark grey or white?  
Were they pink like flustered cheeks?  
Or maybe orange like firey peaks?

Have you ever seen it break?  
Ever seen a piece of sky to take?  
Did they take you back in time?  
Did taking it feel like a crime?  
To have that moment to yourself,  
Unable to share it with someone else?

What did you think of the ghosts?  
Little lights across the coasts.  
Beams from stars shine on and on,  
Despite the fact they’re dead and gone.  
Tell me does it make you cry?  
When you save pieces of the sky?


End file.
